creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Fatal Disease
Well, hello everyone! Your friendly neighborhood grape, Fatal Disease, again! For those who replied on my Rollback request may know this, but for those who are gonna reply to this I will state my reason. The reason why I am applying for VCROC is because I want to help out with the community. I have been categorizing pages, for deletion and marking them for review (and I do know is that I have to stop marking them for review if I do get the right), and been editing grammatical errors from pages, too. So, for a few steps up, I want to prevent spam, bad QS/reuploaded pastas, and Trollers from entering the site. Now, as I do know, I have to pass a certain qualifications in order for you guys to be 'wowed' at this. So, here they are! Must have been active on the wiki for four months: I have been on the wiki for a year and a month now. Subtract those from my absence, approximately 7-8 months Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which must be on articles: As of now, I have 846 edits, 629 of them are article edits. Must know how to move pages: There is an arrow next to the edit button. Click that. There is a section called "Rename". Just rename the page that follows the proper Wiki Naming Conventions Must know how to rollback bad edits: Edits that are either spam, vandalism, or just bad errors in spelling, should be reverted. Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time: Since I am an administrator on Trollpasta, and Spinpasta. I do know how I should block a user for the appropriate amount of time. For vandalizing a page, indefinite. For Spam, three days. And for creating categories, just a simple warning on their talk page. Must know how to delete pages: If I am granted the rights, in the drop section (next to the Edit button) there should be a delete button for VCROC and Admins. And, don't forget, to state a reason for deleting a page! Must know how to categorize pages: I am very familiar to categorizing pages/articles. I have categorized many pages before. Must be familiar with the wiki layout: I am very familiar with the layout of the wiki. I do hope that I am granted these rights, so that I can help out with the wiki more. I have been trusted with the Rollback right. I guarantee, if I am granted these rights, that I will do my best to support this wiki the best that I can! Yes please. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:32, November 21, 2013 (UTC) You're very helpful, and awesome! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Just ye. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) We need people like you! - 20:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) you've done a preety good job about this thing :B '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 20:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ye - Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) you would make a great member of vcroc! -- [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 20:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC)